devilenmafandomcom-20200213-history
Essa Breantim
Essa is a mysterious girl that nobody understands, she started her life like everybody else. Her family was a normal family, but they never thought that she was one so they ignored her until she met Dragovski that saw through her smile and offered her a place in the family. She accepted the offer and he killed her family. She is a person that smiles often and says ‘yay’ in every sentence. Her partner Triack Black is older than her, but she still likes to bully him like he was younger than her. She may look really stupid, but when she really become serious is she the smartest person you met. The only problem is when she sees a new person can’t she control herself and wants to be their friend. Plot overview Dragoon arc When you first meet Essa is when Vongola has taken themselves to her and Blacks room. She is really kind until Enma tells that they are here to fight. Then she actually is about to shout and her partner Triack Black was not aware of it. When their fight was up started she with her only attack ‘Doom yay’ and with that were their victory near if Reborn didn’t understand what was going on and Bianchi feed them with poison cooking. Varia arc The first time you see Essa is when she is the same school as Enma, the Dragoon family guardians are desperate to get Enma back. And until that time – which will never come – were they not allowed to fight anyone. Not even if their life depended on it. more to come... Weapons & Abilities Weapon * Doom Yay – When she concentrate her mind can she collect electricity from the room she in and produce it as a dangerous attack, when she concentrate herself more can she make everything go through your body and you will die a painful death. * Tanto – In the future she uses Tanto to produce the electricity through them, she is like Lambo, and she can control the thunder and lighting like it was a little kitten and throw it with the Tantos meters away and through many enemies. But she also uses them as normal fighting items. * Lightning Giraffe – Or even called Giraffa di Fulmine, Essa call her box animal Rafi and nobody really know its power or what it really can do. Essa is the only one who knows… or does she? Abilities *'Doom of Tanto-yay' – She always end her sentence with ‘yay’ so it is natural to call even her attacks with a ‘yay’ in the end. But like I wrote before. “She uses Tanto to produce the electricity through them, she is like Lambo, and she can control the thunder and lighting like it was a little kitten and throw it with the Tantos meters away and through many enemies. But she also uses them as normal fighting items.” Trivia * he is a girl with a lot of energy, but everyone thinks it is because she got to electricity in her head, but when she wants can she be as smart as Verde. * She says ‘yay’ in every sentence and when she doesn’t does everyone think that it is the end of the world of something like that. * Essa was a normal child until she transferred to Italy and met Onak, Sakura and Ivan the first day. That day changed her head and she got hit by the lightning. * She loves to play with Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta, nobody knows why because she is normally a person that likes to bully others – she is NOT aware of that! * Like the others were she adopted from an orphan home and ran away to search for their family, but ended up in Dragovskis family and under his control. * She is person you can never get a hold of, she is like bee. It looks beautiful, but you have to leave it alone or it will sting you, but in Essas case will she throw electricity at you. * Essa likes also to eat sweet things and carries it on places you never would have seen that she has something at. Just like Hayato she hides it well. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Character Category:Female character Category:Dragoon famiglia